1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for feeding inserts selectively onto a collating device and more particularly to a method and apparatus for selecting and feeding inserts by simultaneously selecting one or more secondary inserts and collating the inserts so selected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Method and apparatus for collating a plurality of selected inserts and thereafter positioning the inserts in envelopes is known. The known methods and apparatus include a time delay device or a shift register. There is a need for a method and apparatus for collating a plurality of selected inserts that simultaneously select the inserts as indicated by a primary insert and provide a mechanical time delay for collating the respective secondary inserts with the primary insert.